


Try Again

by flickawhip



Category: Dates (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Again

"You came back?"

Kate sounds amused, at least, Erica hopes it's amusement. She doesn't want to believe that Kate is teasing her, making fun of her. She thought hard before she came back. 

"I came back."

Erica's voice is flat. She sounds... defeated. 

Kate smiles slightly, just enough to encourage Erica to sit down. Erica is tense, she can see that and yet she smiles, edges closer, moves to put an arm around Erica, only mildly surprised when Erica sighs and moves to rest against her. They fit together well. Erica is small, small enough to tuck neatly under Kate's arm. 

"Are you cold?"

"No."

"Nervous then?"

"No."

"What's wrong..."

"Nothing."

Kate sighs, rolls her eyes and moves to kiss her softly. 

"Well, at least I got a second date with you."


End file.
